The CounterPart Contract
by miss nyx
Summary: No one has noticed that the soul contract is more pro-Heaven giving the demons a smaller share but what evens out this contract and what does it have to do with Lind? Warnings: contains rape and attempted rape.
1. Chapter 1

Attempt in the First Instance

Lind walked through to Peristome's office, the head of the Valkyries, to give an official report on what had happened with the Angel Eater.

"First class Goddess, Special duty, Lind reporting." Lind stated standing in front of Peristome's desk. Peristome stood up and walked around his desk waving his hand at the door which slammed shut and locked.

"What did you think you were doing going to Earth when your orders were simply to catch and quarantine the creature before returning to your post." Peristome shouted.

"Sir, the Angel Eater…" Lind began.

"No excuses, you disobeyed an order and put the lives of Goddesses and humans alike at risk."

"Sir I..."

"You have dishonoured the Valkyries and have also lost a valuable creature which the lab wanted back to run tests on. And what shall I tell them when they find out it was returned to Hell?"

Lind hung her head and looked at the floor wishing that she could be given a chance to explain the situation.

"You have messed up big time and this will go on your record with suspension for fifty years."

"Sir, please… I…"

Peristome walked over to Lind and lifted her head.

"I could make this go away and you would be able to resume duties as normal without a single blemish on your reputation, for a price of course." Peristome said backing Lind up against the wall.

"Sir?" Lind replied shakily getting more and more nervous the closer Peristome got.

"It would be our little secret and no one would ever know." He whispered into Lind's ear before grabbing her by the arms and slamming her into the wall.

Lind's hands were pinned up above her head with one hand as Peristome brutally kissed her biting her lip so hard that it bleed.

(out-take)

Lind screamed and hoped dearly that someone could hear her and rescue her but deep down she knew nothing would happen, no one would be able to hear her outside the sound proofed walls that prevented the racket outside from being heard in the office, the walls which were now preventing her from being saved.

Vines grew out from the wall and around her wrists as Peristome continued his brutal attack. As much as Lind struggled she couldn't break free, she was rendered helpless and unable to defend herself in any form.

(out-take)

The vines were digging into her wrists drawing blood as she struggled against her bonds. Not wanting to look down she looked ahead at the desk hoping for something to take her mind off what was happening. There on the desk was a feather.

Lind suddenly had an idea and summoned both Cool Mint and Spear Mint who began untying her bonds. Realising what Lind was doing Peristome got to his feet and began punching Lind in hope to weaken her angels but it was too late, Lind was untied. Gathering the last of her strength she punched Peristome in the gut before making a run for the door.

Cool Mint grabbed a cloak hanging by the door and threw it around Lind as she ran out into the hallway. Not paying any attention to her surroundings, Lind ran into one of the portals leading to Earth shouting "Keiichi's residence".


	2. Chapter 2

Escape to…safety?

Lind landed outside the temple walls shaking and crying. It was late and no one was around. Spear Mint pulled her bra back up her arms and replaced it while Cool Mint made sure she was covered completely by the cloak.

Lind was too distort to do anything but sob into the wall as her angels covered her up. Eventually she began to realise her surroundings and that she needed to get inside quickly encase Peristome had followed her. Limping over to the steps she placed her hand against the wall for support.

A metal like sound could be heard and as Lind looked up she saw Banpei-kun looking down the steps at her. She smiled, she was safe at last. Lind limped slowly up the steps towards the robot when it began beeping and rockets appeared on its head. Realising what was about to happen Lind stepped back but she knew there was no way she could avoid the attack, she was just too weak after what had happened.

The last thing Lind saw were the rockets speeding towards her before she was knocked down the steps and landed in a heap on the concrete outside. Blood seeped from her head from a crack caused by her head hitting one of the steps on the way down.

Lind felt awful and her head was pounding as she opened her eyes. The room looked vaguely familiar but she didn't know where she was and had no idea what had happened. She pulled the bed sheet closer around her body and noticed that she was wearing a cloak which wasn't hers. Just what on earth had happened?

'…you like it rough.' Lind screamed as the voice whispered in her head over and over again, the memories of what had happened replaying in her mind, everything that had happened. Lind broke down into sobs and curled up tightly.

The sound of running footsteps could be heard in the hallway and the door was thrown open streaming light into the room.

"Lind?" Belldandy's concerned voice could be heard and Lind squinted as the light was turn on in the room. Belldandy crouched down next to Lind and put her hand out to touch her but Lind backed away in fear.

"Belldandy." Urd said quietly motioning for her to back away. Once Belldandy is back by the door Urd whispers in her ear.

"Something terrible has happened to Lind and I would like to check her injuries, there's no way that a normal mission would leave her like this." Belldandy nods and leads Peorth and Skuld back into the sitting room. Urd slowly inched forward until she was less than a meter away from Lind.

"Lind." Urd smiled softly and sat down. "I get some cream for that head injury of yours, I mean, seriously what was that kid thinking when she made a thing like that and Belldandy wonders why we don't get visitors to the temple."Reaching into one of her pockets, Urd pulls out a purple potion.

"I'm just going to apply this to your head ok." Urd put some potion onto her fingers and slowly reached out to put the potion on Lind's head but stops several centimetres away from her head. Lind nods her head slowly and Urd rubs the potion into the head careful not to touch anywhere else.

Lind sits up slowly, giving Urd better access to the back of her head and pulls her arms out from under the blanket. Urd looks down while rubbing the potion in and sees the cuts on the wrists. Making a mental note of the injury she looks back up and sees the bruising on Lind's face and the top of the torn uniform.

"I'll put the potion away now, call if you need anything." Urd says gently as she stands up and leaves the room. Belldandy and the others are waiting in the sitting room for her and look up expectantly as she come in and shuts the door behind her.

"She has cuts on her wrists as though she's been tied up, her face has a huge bruise on it which looks suspiciously like a hand and it looks like her uniform has been ripped." Urd says quietly looking down at the table.

"You mean…" Belldandy begins. Urd nods her head.

"It looks like it."

"That was why she was so scared of me." Belldandy says tearfully "And why she couldn't defend herself against Banpei-kun." Keiichi looks at Urd.

"You mean she's been raped." Urd nods her head sadly. Skuld covers her mouth and looks at Belldandy.

"But how."

"Isn't it obvious?" Peorth resorts back angrily.

"I know that but we only saw her a few hours ago at most, there's no way she could have been put on a mission that soon." Urd looks shocked and then angry.

"So someone in Heaven has done this to her. It makes sense now, the robe she's wearing, the portal we felt opening before she arrived. Someone in Heaven raped Lind as soon as she got back."

AN

38 Hits and not 1 review.

If no one reviews then I will no longer post chapters. It was a good thing I have so many chapters for this fic already written otherwise I wouldn't have written any more. For outtakes please review and leave your email or be logged in so I can get your email from your account.

This will go on AFF (adult ) once I've got internet with no restrictions. I have only put this chapter up to give more to the story in hopes that someone will review but after this no more. If no one has reivewed in a month this story get taken off ff. You have been warned.

There are more chapters but only for those who reivew.

Miss. Nyx


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth of Things

Belldandy stands up suddenly knocking the table.

"We need to go to Heaven to report this immediately!" she says with anger and determination laced in her voice. Skuld and Keiichi are shocked to hear such emotions in Belldandy's voice, Urd and Peorth however look at each other fully understanding Belldandy's feelings on the subject.

"We will need to gather as much as we can from Lind before we go charging in with this allegation because all we know is that Lind has been injured in ways which point to rape, the rapist will have a chance to throw it all back in our faces if we don't have her account." Peorth says quietly not wanting to be the one who has to ask Lind for her story.

Belldandy sits back down, tears threatening to fall as she looks at the table.

"I wish that all of this could be resolved without Lind having to go through any more pain than she already has." Tears fall onto the table as Belldandy cries silently. Everyone is silent around the table until Urd speaks.

"I'll do it."

"But…" Skuld objects.

"She's already opened up to me, in a way, by allowing me to rub the potion on her head and she wasn't as tense either. She even sat up and came partially out of the blanket." Urd states miserably getting slowly up from the table.

Everyone falls silent once more as Urd leaves the room shutting the door softly behind her.

Lind doesn't even look up as Urd re-enters the room, too lost in the memories of what happened she doesn't realise that Urd is sitting right next to her. Seeing this Urd gently starts calling Lind's name.

"Lind…Lind, it's alright now, your safe, Lind." Lind looks up finally hearing Urd and turns around. Urd smiles sadly and brings out a few bottles of various healing potions for Lind.

"You feel alright? Nowhere hurts does it?" Urd prompts hoping for Lind to reveal the injuries rather than having to point them out herself. Lind looks back down at her lap where her hands are resting and sees her wrists once more. Tears begin running, unchecked, down her face as she stares at the deep gorges in her wrists.

Knowing what Urd is hinting at she raises her wrists up and offers them to Urd who begins to apply the purple potion to the cuts gently rubbing it in with much practiced precision expected of a potions mistress. As Urd finishes rubbing the potion in, she carefully lowers the hands back onto Lind's lap careful not to touch the lap itself.

"Do you have any other injuries?" Urd prompts once more selecting out more sensitive healing potions suited for sexual injuries. Lind begins shaking as she brings her arms around her not willing to face the full extent of what Peristome did to her.

Urd restrains herself from putting her arms around Lind knowing that it would aggravate the situation further and instead settles for sorting out the potions which she brought with her.

Knowing there was no way that she would be able to avoid it Lind lowers the blanket and slowly puts it aside giving Urd the view of her bruised abdomen as she reaches behind her back and carefully unclasps her bra, folds it and puts it on top of the blanket.

Urd holds back her tears as she sees the vicious bite mark and the series of deep teeth shaped cuts leading up Lind's thighs. Lind winces as she pulls off her underwear shaking uncontrollably as the last piece of her 'protection' is removed.

Urd begins to rub in more of the purple potion into the abdomen making sure all of her movements are slow as graceful as not to scare Lind with sudden, rapid movement. She picks up a lilac-grey potion and pours it into one hand as she cups the bitten breast and rubs the potion over the wound leaving a protective layer over the injury.

Lind is sobbing and begins pleading to Urd as she realises what injury is going to be seen to next. Urd stops and stays perfectly still as Lind throws herself at Urd and clutches the front of Urd's top as she cries into her chest. Urd realises that she is able to hold Lind now and wraps her arms gently around the sobbing warrior.

"Please tell me what he did to you Lind." Urd asks resting her head on top of Lind's as the Valkyrie quietens down.

"It hurt." Urd closes her eyes as tears fall down her cheek at the sound of the distort Goddess's voice.

"He just kept biting me everywhere and I couldn't stop him…he…" Lind whispered in pain as she remembered all that he did to her. Urd soothed Lind as she rocked her back and forth.

"It's ok Lind, he can't hurt you now. We've got you and he'll never be able to rape you again." The effect was instantaneous. Lind pushed Urd away as she sat up straight looking at Urd in horror.

"He didn't….HE DIDN'T!" Lind shook as she admitted what happened. "…he didn't rape me." A smile broke out on Urd's face in relief that her friend had not been raped but she quickly looked serious again as she put her arms back around Lind.

"I'm so glad to hear that but he did hurt you. Please tell me who it is, please Lind." Urd urged as she began lifting another lilac-grey potion out of her pockets.

"Peristome." Lind said so quietly that Urd had to strain her ears. "He tried to rape me because I failed with the Angel Eater and would have succeeded if it wasn't for Cool Mint and Spear Mint." Lind admitted as her two angels grew out from her back and enveloped Lind in a hug.

Urd just held Lind letting her cry her heart out for what happened and could have happened. Looking at the potion in her hand she spoke.

"I need to heal the bite marks." Lind just nodded her head and let Urd put the potion 'there' as she hugged her angels tightly with her eyes screwed shut. Urd smiled as she finished putting the potion and stood up.

"Belldandy, Peorth and I are going to go to Heaven to make sure that he doesn't get away with it. Skuld and Keiichi will bring everything you need…" Urd began.

"Not Keiichi, I don't think…another man…after…I couldn't…I…"Lind stammered as she began to get upset again. Urd knelt down and put her arms back around Lind.

"Not Keiichi then but Skuld and don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Lind nodded her head as Urd left the room a pulled the door shut behind her.

Walking into the sitting room Urd said only one thing.

"We've got him."

A/N

I'm afriad that due to several things this story will be put on hold.

Obviously people do not wish to read it looking at the reviews and after being told how bad it is I will wait until I can review it.


End file.
